Valar Dohaeris
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Todos os homens devem servir...
1. Parte I

**Nome:** Valar Dohaeris

**Ship:** Jaqen H'ghar e Arya Stark

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Minha segunda fanfic de ASOIAF. Espero que gostem. Arya pode estar um pouco OOC, mas como escrevo fanfic, já deixei de me preocupar com isso há tempos.

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic contém spoilers do Festim dos Corvos.

* * *

**Valar Dohaeris**

Estava tão quieta, tão firmemente imóvel, que nem mesmo sentia as ondulações da água de seu banho. A água já havia esfriado, o leve cheiro de jasmim entrava no nariz de Arya toda vez que ela respirava fundo, os seios pequenos movimentando-se e fazendo a água tremeluzir delicadamente. Os olhos inúteis estavam fechados, como se a garota estivesse rezando.

Anos tinham se passado desde que Arya havia pedido algo pelas preces, fosse para os Sete, para Deuses Antigos ou para o Deus de Muitas Faces.

Seu corpo frágil tremeu ligeiramente quando ela escutou barulhos de passos. Sua audição estava mais evoluída. Syrio ficaria orgulhoso, agora conseguia captar até o mais leve som, até o tom dos galhos secos rumando pela rua barrosa de Bravos. Infelizmente foi preciso pagar com o sentido que ela dava mais valor, a visão.

- Como estamos?

Uma voz aveludada chegou aos ouvidos de Arya e ela apenas assentiu com cabeça, emergindo da água. Escutou a mulher ao seu lado pegar uma toalha e estendeu os braços. Sentiu o tecido roçar na sua mão e capturou a toalha com rapidez.

Sabia que a mulher ainda estava ali. Conseguia ouvir a sua respiração ruidosa, e Arya não precisava de uma visão perfeita para saber que Sombra de Lua, uma das cortesãs mais desejadas de Bravos estava a observando.

- Você é linda. A Senhora Velada deveria esperar o tempo que fosse. Poderíamos conseguir qualquer tipo de dinheiro com a sua venda.

Aquilo fez o corpo de Arya estremecer levemente. Não de medo, mas devido ao modo como a mulher falou, como se um ser humano fosse alguma mercadoria. A garota apenas continuou calada, agora passando levemente a toalha seca e macia pelo seu corpo.

- Você tem uma hora.

Sombra de Lua falou e logo a garota escutou o som dos passos leves se distanciando. Dois minutos a mais, e estava sozinha. Respirou fundo, tomando cuidado ao sair da tina grande. Sentia a água secar em sua pele aos poucos. Gostava dessa sensação. A refrescava.

Terminou de se secar, empurrando o tecido da toalha contra os fios molhados do cabelo agora longo. Batia no final da cintura. Demoraria cerca de vinte minutos para que estivesse totalmente seco. Arya o deixaria solto, como a Senhora Velada pedira há duas noites. Dizia que cabelos longos e sedosos como o dela deveriam ficar livres, isso excitava qualquer homem e os deixavam curiosos para saber como seria tocá-los.

Arya se sentia mais uma vez uma mercadoria quando a Senhora Velada falava daquele modo e entonação. Mas depois se esquecia de tudo.

Já não estava dando tanta importância assim para os fatos que a fizeram chegar até ali. Ela só sabia que preferia estar na maior casa de prostitutas de Bravos do que estar comendo bolotas com Torta-Quente e Gendry, enquanto passava fome e andava por estradas tortuosas e cobertas de violência, com cavalos moribundos e roupas esfarrapadas.

Não que Bravos fosse imune a isso. Pelo contrário, ali era pior ao seu modo diferente de ser.

Arya não estava em Porto Feliz, a casa de prostitutas que se localizava onde o Navio dos saltimbancos ficava ancorado. Havia conhecido Drunken, Alegria e Canker quando se intitulava Gata. Eram mulheres boas, sempre a trataram bem. Mas aquilo já era parte de seu passado. Arya já não era mais a criança com múltiplos nomes e inúmeros segredos. Ela era apenas uma mulher de dezesseis anos que ainda morava em Bravos. Merry havia feito o convite a Arya para se juntar a elas quando a garota floresceu e seu par de seios aumentou, mas a Senhora Velada praticamente a roubou para si.

"Uma garota como você, e ainda donzela, deve valer muitos dragões de ouro."

Ela disse. Arya esqueceu-se de todos os ensinamentos que o Homem Gentil havia lhe proporcionado, dos momentos em que passou na casa do Preto e Branco e de tudo o que aprendeu com os acólitos e sacerdotes, esqueceu-se de como havia passado fome enquanto seguia para Correrrio com Gendry e Torta-Quente. Esqueceu-se do tempo em que ficou a serviço de Lorde Tywin e de como não deu o golpe de misericórdia em Cão de Caça. Esqueceu-se até mesmo do que Syrio havia lhe ensinado.

Os únicos que não se esquecia era sua família. Sansa e seu modo de ver Westeros como se fosse uma música cantada por um cantor da corte de cabelos ondulados e loiros. Bran e Rickon correndo pela neve em Winterfell, conseguia ouvir ainda suas risadas, como se fossem sussurros de um fantasma do passado. Lembrava-se de sua mãe e seu pai andando juntos pelo castelo, conversando de modo silencioso e sempre cúmplice. De Robb treinando com espadas de madeira com Theon e Jon, o barulho dos golpes atrapalhando as lições de letras que ela tinha com Sansa na parte da tarde. Sentia falta de tudo aquilo, sentia falta até mesmo da Velha Ama e suas histórias estranhas e fantasiosas. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, poderia até mesmo sentir os pêlos grossos de Nymeria roçarem levemente seu rosto quando a loba subia em sua cama sempre quente e macia e recostava-se perto dela para dormir.

Mas pensar nas pessoas que um dia formara sua família significava sofrimento. E Arya não queria mais sofrer. Nunca mais.

Então tratava de esquecer-se de tudo. De abdicar da parte mais feliz de sua vida. A parte em que fora uma criança de nove anos e tinha uma vida perfeita, sendo seu único problema o modo como ela costurava e bordava. Agora era uma mulher feita, alguém que não tinha nome, história, lembranças e crença. Não tinha nem mesmo a visão. Então ela se desapegava disso, soltando o passado, um pássaro selvagem que necessitada alçar vôo para alcançar a plenitude. Pois o passado era bom, mas precisava ser lembrado e cultivado com zelo, para não se tornar algo doloroso ao invés de algo confortável.

Novamente o som de passos. Arya apenas esperou, sabendo que logo mais uma das cortesãs viria lhe vestir. Mesmo que já estivesse acostumada com a falta da visão, sabia vestir vestidos simples e até mesmo gibões e calções largos. Não as roupas que Sombra de Lua, que Poetisa e até mesmo as que a Senhora Velada lhe haviam dado.

O cabelo já havia secado, ela escutou a aproximação de alguém. Andava calmamente e logo se postou a sua frente. Arya permanecia de olhos fechados, mas quando sentiu o tecido lhe roçar a pele, apenas ergueu os braços e suspirou. Era Sombra de Lua que estava ali, podia saber pelo aroma delicado de rosas que ela tinha. As cortesãs de Bravos eram famosas em todo o mundo, e as meninas ali faziam jus à fama, estando sempre impecáveis para que os homens mais ricos e os cantores mais belos pudessem lhes tocar.

Sombra de Lua começava a colocar a roupa em Arya quando falou.

- Esse é do mais belo tom de azul, para combinar com seus olhos... você devia deixá-los abertos um pouco, garota. Sabe que os homens adoram pares de olhos claros. Pegue, sinta a renda...

Sombra da Lua direcionou a mão de Arya para o tecido da vestimenta e a garota tocou com delicadeza e relutância a renda detalhada do pano. Era leve e delicado. Podia sentia o pano correr pelos seus dedos com facilidade, deslizando na pele do mesmo modo que fazia quando ela o vestia, como se ainda estivesse nua. Não que se importasse muito com isso, mas as cortesãs faziam questão de colocar as vestimentas adequadas para ela, para que o primeiro lance da noite fosse sempre mais caro do que o lance da noite anterior.

Não era um vestido com corpete igual todas as mulheres da Fortaleza Vermelha usavam, com aquele tecido pesado. Arya sabia disso. Não. Esses eram diferentes. Já havia visto cortesãs com aquele tipo de roupa quando ainda possuía visão e Pérola Negra já havia descrito-as para ela. Era um vestido feito da mais bela seda, caía até os pés e possuía mangas longas e bufantes. O colo ficava totalmente à vista, junto com parte dos seus ombros. O tecido era levemente transparente para que os seios de Arya ficassem expostos para que os visitantes do prostíbulo pudessem observar.

Mas não tocar. Nunca.

- Chegaram mais navios no porto. Podemos conseguir algo bom para você...

A pele clara de Arya foi percorrida por arrepios involuntários quando escutou aquilo. Já não se importava muito, e nem mesmo pensava sobre isso, sobre quem iria colher sua flor, quem iria retirar seu título de donzela. Mas homens que ancoravam em Bravos normalmente estavam sedentos de batalhas, bebida e mulheres. E eram violentos em conseguir tudo aquilo. Se Arya pudesse escolher, não escolheria um marinheiro que acabara de sair de um navio cheio de homens fedorentos e famintos.

Depois de estar totalmente vestida, Sombra de Lua penteou seu cabelo volumoso, prendendo uma mecha com um adereço prateado e deixando o resto solto. Os fios castanhos lisos caíam em cascata pelas costas retas. Arya respirou fundo.

- Estamos atrasadas. Venha.

A cortesã pegou a mão da garota com delicadeza, e Arya sentiu-se sendo puxada com leveza para fora de seus aposentos.

* * *

Conseguia ouvir o barulho de homens rindo de forma alta e explosiva, o barulho dos diversos copos batendo um ao outro quando eles faziam brindes em voz alta e ruidosa, dos sapatos das cortesãs roçando levemente o chão de madeira, como se todas ali fossem feitas de plumas e apenas flutuassem. Arya sabia que o movimento das mulheres era parecido com isso, delicado e gracioso. Tudo feito para ludibriar e conquistar os homens que ali depositavam seu dinheiro e pagavam uma boa quantia para tocar apenas em um par de seios.

Arya estava sentada em uma cadeira macia, os olhos fechados e as mãos juntas ao corpo, apenas escutando tudo o que se passava a sua volta. Pérola Negra estava ao seu lado, sempre sorrindo e rindo de todos ali. Podia sentir o aroma dela quando respirava fundo. Cravo. Arya conseguia sentir os olhares cravados em si, e podia jurar a qualquer deus que os olhares eram masculinos. Pérola Negra de vez em quando recusava uma oferta pequena com cortesia. Eram lances já ultrapassados. Arya não sabia quanto já haviam oferecido ao corpo virgem dela. A Senhora Velada não lhe falava nada. Até porque a garota não ficaria com nenhuma parte daquele dinheiro.

Tinha um aposento só para si, cama de um colchão macio de penas, com dossel de veludo, banho todos os dias em água perfumada, intermináveis baús cheios de vestidos, jantares dignos de uma princesa, feitos por cozinheiras de mãos boas em Bravos. Eram servidos toda noite vários tipos de carne cozidas em mel e limão. Aquilo já era o suficiente para que Arya não reclamasse de ganhar dinheiro com o próprio corpo.

E de repente um burburinho ficou mais audível. Mesmo que Arya não possuísse visão, ela percebia diversas pessoas se movimentando na sala onde estava. A respiração de Pérola Negra ficou mais audível e ela conseguiu sentir na atmosfera do lugar uma inquietação.

- Venha.

A mão da cortesã lhe puxou pelo pulso e Arya se levantou, tomando o cuidado de pular o degrau do local onde estava sua cadeira. Conhecia aquilo tudo de cor para tropeçar em algo como se fosse uma criança aprendendo a andar.

- O que está acontecendo?

Arya perguntou. Pérola Negra não estava a puxando, apenas a conduzia com tranquilidade pelo local. Sombra de Lua se juntou as duas, o cheiro de rosas misturado ao cheiro de cravo da outra. Foi a dona do aroma de rosas que respondeu.

- Acho que Senhora Velada conseguiu alguém para você.

Ouvir aquilo fez Arya sentir uma náusea estranha. Aquele tipo de náusea que deixa a pessoa tonta de medo e de expectativa. Sabia que, de qualquer forma, aquele dia iria chegar, mas ainda teve esperanças de que tal dia fosse chegar mais tarde. Ela estremeceu e Pérola Negra percebeu o rosto da garota ser percorrido por uma palidez.

- Não se preocupe. Sentir medo é normal. Você se tornará mulher um dia. O homem que irá colher a sua flor não é a maior preocupação, e sim como ele irá fazer isso.

Era _isso_ que estava deixando Arya nervosa. Era uma garota corajosa, mas quando tinha Agulha atada às ancas e um punhal torto e afiado por debaixo da blusa. Não quando estava com um vestido fino e o corpo exposto e vulnerável para que qualquer mão calejada e violenta pudesse lhe tocar.

- Você não está ajudando muito, Pérola.

- Ora, ela precisa saber que isso pode ser possível.

Arya sentia a quebra da cortesia fria daquelas mulheres, estavam preocupadas com ela, e pela primeira vez desde que botara os pés ali estavam demonstrando isso. O ruído da sala ficou mais baixo. Haviam entrado em um aposento mais privado. As duas ainda estavam paradas ao lado da garota, uma delas se abaixou.

- Olhe, não fique nervosa. Isso tudo passará rapidamente e em breve você conseguirá tirar prazer em cada toque de qualquer homem...

- Apenas desanuvie sua mente. E abra os olhos, seus olhos são lindos.

Assim Arya o fez. Via apenas um véu negro. Era estranho estar de olhos abertos e não enxergar nada, então preferia ficar de olhos fechados e fingir que o escuro era proposital, e que se ela quisesse voltar a fitar as formas e cores de tudo, ela poderia. Mas ela tinha que permanecer de olhos abertos.

Som de passos.

- Aí está você.

A voz da Senhora Velada chegou aos seus ouvidos, calma e satisfeita. Nunca autoritária, mesmo que todas ali soubessem que ela que ditava as ordens que deixava o prostíbulo em funcionamento perfeito. Ela parou ao lado da garota, respirou fundo antes de dizer.

- Consegui muitos dragões de ouro com a sua venda, querida. – Arya percebeu que ela não dava valores exatos. – Ele está te esperando no seu aposento. Tem sorte, garota. Seu quarto fica no último andar e aquele lugar ali é calmo e sem ruídos...

A mão de Pérola apertou levemente a mão dela.

- Ele pagou pela noite inteira.

A tensão aumentou quando ela terminou de falar. Arya sentiu olhares serem trocados e logo depois Pérola voltou a lhe puxar.

"_Apenas deite e o satisfaça, Arya. Você um dia foi uma Stark. Tem que ser corajosa. Sim... sou corajosa. Apenas deite e o satisfaça."_

* * *

Ela estava sentada na cama macia do seu aposento. Seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, por mais que tentasse parar com aquela reação praticamente involuntária. Mordeu o lábio inferior, apenas esperando o homem que havia comprado o seu bem mais precioso entrar ali. Pérola Negra havia colocado uma jarra de vinho fervido ali ao lado. O lugar estava em uma temperatura agradável. Os dias em Bravos eram quentes e as noites frias, mas o fogo crepitava em uma lareira perto da cama. Cortesia do local, já que madeira boa era difícil de achar.

Arya respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar.

Som de passos.

Alguém abriu a porta, fazendo uma corrente de ar frio entrar pelo aposento. A porta foi fechada e a garota escutou o som da chave sendo girada. Poderia jurar que o homem havia tirado a chave do local, como se ela fosse fugir. Como se ela pudesse fugir.

Ela sentiu-o se aproximar, o som de suas botas pesadas entrando em contato com o chão de madeira coberto de tapetes. Parou um pouco afastado da cama e permaneceu quieto. Pouco tempo se passou. Silêncio, e logo depois um suspiro, levando um cheiro adocicado até Arya.

- Uma garota antes era um garoto. Uma garota um dia se torna mulher.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Parte II

**Nota da Autora:** Muuuito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram nessa fanfic, me incentivando com essa loucura. *-*

* * *

**Parte II**

O coração dela saltou, batendo fortemente dentro do peito e fazendo um estranho arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Conhecia aquela voz, lembrava-se dela. O sotaque era diferente e peculiar, acentuado quando ele dizia cada palavra.

Sentia-o próximo de si, como se a presença dele envolvesse o ambiente por completo, sugando cada luz, cada forma, cada objeto ali. Arya daria tudo para ter a sua visão novamente, daria tudo para fitar os olhos azuis claros e os cabelos ondulados vermelhos e brancos. Mas sabia que mesmo se tivesse sua visão de volta, o rosto que veria não seria o mesmo que tinha conhecido há tantos anos.

Afinal, de todas as formas, aquele homem que estava dentro do aposento era um fantasma. Um homem que não tinha rosto próprio. Um homem que Arya procurara por anos em Bravos, mas que nunca havia aparecido quando ela mais queria. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro adocicado invadir o seu sentido mais afinado.

- Jaqen?Jaqen H'ghar?

Podia _senti-lo_ sorrir. Como se ele quisesse que ela realmente soubesse disso.

- Uma garota é esperta.

Não. Arya não era esperta. O único motivo de tê-lo reconhecido era o modo como ele pronunciava as palavras. Se fosse esperta como Jaqen estava alegando, ela teria desistido de procurá-lo desde o momento em que colocou os pés em Bravos e percebeu que não bastavam uma moeda e palavras de outro idioma para levá-la até ele. Mas agora tinha certeza de que o homem que estava a sua frente era Jaqen.

Levantou-se. Estava acostumada a sentir os olhos masculinos percorrerem o corpo agora esbelto e desenvolvido, mas ela não sentiu tal sensação quando se aproximou dele.

Dois passos ele estava de distância, e foi preciso isso para que ela plantasse as mãos no peito forte dele e o empurrasse com toda a fúria que estava dentro de si. Fúria dele. Sentiu-o cambalear a sua frente, mas logo percebeu que ele voltava a se aproximar.

- Onde você esteve?

Nenhuma resposta. Arya engoliu em seco, tentando não gritar quando falava. A Senhora Velada poderia achar estranho os barulhos e gritos e subir para verificar o que era aquilo tudo. A garota não deixaria que as cortesãs retirassem Jaqen dali. Não antes de fazer todas as perguntas que ela queria fazer desde que partira naquele navio imundo com apenas uma moeda na mão.

- Por que me deu uma maldita moeda se sabia que não iria servir para nada?

- Você está aqui.

A resposta dele fez com que ela se calasse por alguns minutos. A moeda era apenas uma passagem para Bravos, não uma garantia de que alguém a levaria até ele. Respirou fundo.

- Estou aqui, assim como estive por anos. Rezando por deuses que desconheço, mudando de nome, vendendo ostras, perdendo a visão e fugindo como sempre fugi. Vim a Bravos para lhe procurar, para aprender como tirar a vida de todos que desejei matar. Para não ter rosto.

Ela sentiu que se continuasse a falar, lágrimas brotariam de seus olhos. Lágrimas que ela retivera com determinação por tanto tempo. Mas não conseguia fechar a boca e impedir que as palavras rancorosas jorrassem para fora.

- Isso eu consegui. Fui Arya da casa Stark, Doninha, Salgada, Arry, Nan, Gata. Hoje não sou ninguém.

Cuspiu as últimas palavras. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente e ela escutou o homem a sua frente respirar fundo. Arya tentava ignorar que Jaqen era, de todos os modos, um cliente. Seu primeiro cliente. E que ele devia ter desembolsado uma grande quantia de dinheiro para tê-la ali. Ela ainda não sabia o que ele realmente queria com ela.

- Por que fez isso?

- Um homem não entende.

Ela cerrou os dentes, aflita por ele estar tão perto dela.

- Por que pagar por essa noite?

De repente sentiu duas mãos quentes e ásperas pousarem em seus ombros. Os dedos dele eram longos e a apertaram levemente para depois empurrá-la para baixo, obrigando-a a se sentar novamente no colchão macio. Ela sentia seu coração voltar a bater descompassadamente e perguntou-se se era pela expectativa de resposta dele ou pelo toque inesperado. Sentiu-o se sentar em frente a ela.

Esperou.

- Procurei você por toda parte, pequena garota. Retornei a Bravos tem pouco tempo. Descobri que uma garota estava sendo vendida para quem pagasse mais. A descrição batia com a sua.

Jaqen correu os olhos pelo corpo dela. Todos os homens diziam como a garota leiloada era bela, mas ele não queria acreditar que a mulher que agora estava a sua frente era a mesma garota que o salvara e que ele havia conhecido melhor em Harrenhal. Os cabelos curtos haviam crescido, tornando-se um manto castanho que cobria os seios e chegava ao final de sua cintura. Os lábios eram os mesmos, o contorno bonito. O nariz delicado. Os braços e as pernas eram longos e torneados, delgados e ao mesmo tempo fortes. Só não estava preparado para vê-la cega. Os olhos permaneciam fechados, ocultando a cor clara e cristalina que tinham.

- Abra os olhos, garota.

Como alguém bem treinado, Arya abriu os olhos. O escuro ainda estava lá, mas agora ela sentia os olhos de Jaqen a fitando do modo masculino com que estava acostumada. Engoliu em seco, cruzando as pernas em cima do colchão e tentando manter o corpo menos exposto com esse gesto.

- Não tinha como saber que era eu. Sou comum.

_Não, não é_.

- Eu te achei.

Silêncio novamente. Arya permaneceu de olhos abertos, fitando o nada. Jaqen observava a garota com cuidado, tentando ignorar os seios que apareciam através do tecido transparente e fino do vestido que ela usava.

- Sim, você me achou. E agora?

- Posso lhe ensinar o que queria aprender quando veio até Bravos.

Aceitar aquilo era uma tentação. Queria aquele poder, queria matar sem ser vista, sentir a vida deixar lentamente o corpo das pessoas que tanto odiava. Queria que Jaqen estivesse por perto. Mas agora ela era uma cortesã. Alguém que morava ali e iria vender seu corpo para continuar morando ali, estaria preparada para voltar a embarcar em navios, lutar com espadas e tentar vingar aqueles que outrora chamara de família?

- Você está com que aparência?

- A minha.

- Você tem muitas.

Sentiu novamente as mãos ásperas dele pegarem os seus pulsos. Jaqen levou as mãos de Arya até o rosto dele. Ela permaneceu com os dedos imóveis por alguns segundos, antes de deslizá-los por cada contorno de cada ponto daquele rosto. A testa levemente franzida, as sobrancelhas espessas e grossas. Desceu um pouco, sentindo o contorno do nariz fino, mas masculino. A boca era carnuda, como ela se lembrava. A barba arranhou seus dedos quando ela deslizou-os pelo rosto dele, chegando aos cabelos. Os fios eram sedosos e levemente ondulados, batendo na altura dos ombros. Sim, era ele. Era o Jaqen que havia a ajudado em Harrenhal, não o homem desconhecido que outrora a deixara para trás.

Arya conteve um sorriso.

- Uma garota sorri.

- Não movi a boca.

- Uma garota sorri com os olhos.

Ela enrijeceu. Acostumara-se tanto a estar de olhos fechados que nem ao menos sabia qual aspecto teria seus olhos. Se eles brilhavam da mesma forma que brilhavam quando ela treinava com Syrio, ou se pegavam fogo quando se lembrava do rosto de Joffrey.

- Uma garota ainda quer conhecer Jaqen?

Depois da pergunta, Arya percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam levemente pousadas no pescoço do homem. Recolheu-as, visivelmente desconcertada.

- Me desculpe.

Escutou-o rir.

- Uma garota não precisa pedir desculpas. Suas mãos são seus olhos agora. Deve usá-las.

- A única coisa que deve ser usada aqui sou eu.

Ela falou, visivelmente triste pela sua condição. Sonhava em encontrá-lo novamente em lutas. Ela seria uma mulher feita, travando combates singulares com seus inimigos e matando-os facilmente como uma Dançarina da Água faria. Ele não respondeu.

Arya sentiu novamente as mãos dele pegarem os seus pulsos e dessa vez ele fez com que suas mãos pousassem no peito forte dele. Ela ficou imóvel. Nunca havia tocado um homem daquela maneira. Não para conhecê-lo. Quando queria saber quem era, ouvia vozes e inspirava o aroma de cada pessoa. Mas Jaqen apenas esperava pacientemente.

Ela mexeu um pouco os dedos ali, sentindo o tecido grosseiro do gibão que ele usava. Estava sem armadura. Desceu as mãos trêmulas com cautela pelo peito largo, sentindo os músculos fortes por detrás da vestimenta, sentiu-os contraírem-se um pouco quando ela ousou descer mais as mãos, chegando ao abdômen forte dele. Parou.

- Você não precisava pagar pela noite toda. Eu aceitaria sua oferta no mesmo momento. Quero matá-los, Jaqen. Todos.

- Um homem quer uma noite inteira com uma garota que se tornou mulher.

Ela recolheu as mãos no mesmo momento, percebendo pela primeira vez naquela noite que Jaqen havia pagado grande quantia para tê-la, do mesmo modo que qualquer homem faria. Seu coração voltou a se acelerar e Arya sentiu-se irritada com as reações que seu corpo estava tendo. Aquilo era inevitável, ela sabia. Mas teve esperanças de que Jaqen apenas iria retirá-la dali, com sua virgindade intacta.

- Uma-uma noite?

Ele sorriu.

- Sim. Uma noite. Uma noite toda.

Ela não tinha ideia de que horas eram, e não poderia olhar a posição da lua, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda teria bastante tempo com ele ali. De repente o quarto começou a ficar quente e ela passou a mão pelo colo, sentindo a pele ali úmida.

Ele se aproximou dela, as mãos ásperas agora no rosto feminino. Arya voltou a fechar os olhos. Conseguia sentir o toque com mais facilidade quando estava de olhos fechados, mesmo que ela soubesse que aquilo não fazia realmente uma diferença para ela_._

- Uma garota fecha os olhos quando quer sentir melhor.

Ele falou, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

- Fecho meus olhos para não me lembrar de que se os deixar abertos, não fará diferença.

As mãos dele desceram pelo pescoço dela, acariciando a pele ali com delicadeza.

- Deixe-os fechados se isso lhe deixa mais à vontade. Não quero te machucar, garota.

- Não me chame de garota. Já não sou mais uma garota.

Ele sorriu, seus dedos acariciando o colo e o indicador passando levemente pelos contornos dos seios. Arya sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque ousado dele. Os mamilos enrijeceram e pressionaram o tecido leve do vestido. Jaqen cravou os olhos ali.

- Não, não é.

Nunca foi. Ele sabia disso. Já nascera mulher. Havia nela a mesma astúcia dos bravosianos, a ferocidade do lobo que representava sua casa, e a mesma vulnerabilidade que qualquer mulher donzela tinha ao ser tocada.

Suas mãos acariciaram levemente os ombros desnudos dela, sentindo o coração batendo descompassadamente quando passou os dedos perto do colo. A pele dela se arrepiou, os lábios entreabriram-se alguns milímetros e ele percebeu que a garota parecia estar com dificuldade para respirar, como se temesse soltar o ar.

Arya permanecia quieta, apenas esperando os toques dele em seu corpo. As mãos de Jaqen subiram novamente pelo pescoço e uma delas pousou na nuca dela. Ali os dedos fecharam-se, segurando os fios de cabelos grandes com tranquilidade e leveza.

Segundos se passaram até que ela sentisse os lábios carnudos do homem pressionarem levemente seus lábios trêmulos. Ela permaneceu quieta, apenas apreciando o contato. Ele tinha cheiro de damasco. Um cheiro adocicado que não condizia com seu aspecto físico. Jaqen era forte, era envolvente e perigoso.

A mão livre dele deslizou pela pele do pescoço dela, parando no queixo e acariciando aquela parte do rosto dela.

- Relaxe...

Ele murmurou entre os lábios, fazendo o hálito quente bater em seu rosto. Arya entreabriu os lábios e Jaqen percebeu ali sua deixa. Acompanhou o movimento da boca dela e logo a sentiu ceder. O corpo dela relaxou, a cabeça inclinou-se e ele apertou mais os fios do cabelo dela, no mesmo momento que passava a ponta da língua no lábio inferior dela, pedindo passagem. Passagem que foi dada com um pouco de relutância.

A língua dele deslizou pela boca de Arya, encontrando-a e acariciando-a. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser percorrido por um pequeno choque elétrico, que enviava arrepios por cada parte de sua pele, descendo até o seu baixo ventre. A língua dele era quente e áspera, os movimentos da boca eram masculinos, e foram se intensificando à medida que ela acompanhava a dança que ele conduzia com maestria.

Jaqen puxou-a mais para perto, separando os lábios e ficando a centímetros de seu rosto. Fitou-a. Ainda estava de olhos fechados, com uma fisionomia confusa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Arya nunca havia sido beijada, então não podia dizer que fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Mas fora... intenso. Porque era Jaqen a beijando.

- Uma garota está confusa.

- Estou aqui para lhe servir.

Um sorriso malicioso percorreu o rosto de Jaqen. Sim, ela estava, e ele iria cobrar isso durante a noite. Mas não queria machucá-la. Não ela. Especialmente ela. A garota ainda era donzela. E era... ela.

Arya sentiu-o se remexer na cama. Uma mão forte correu pelos cabelos longos.

- Não quero lhe machucar...

Ela não respondeu, focava sua atenção em demasia no toque dele para formar uma frase coerente. Ele retirou dos cabelos dela o adereço, soltando-os completamente. Ela não se importava muito com a dor física, mas depois que ele ultrapassasse a barreira, ela seria uma mulher. Uma mulher completa.

- Eu só quero que você tenha prazer nisso igual eu vou ter.

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida. Desde que aceitara ser vendida, já havia enfiado em sua cabeça que as noites que passaria ali não seriam noites prazerosas. Homens eram grosseiros em todo o lugar, sendo ele em navios, estradas, acampamentos, batalhas, Westeros, Fortaleza Vermelha e Bravos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça minimamente e escutou a respiração dele ficar mais ruidosa.

O dedo dele passou novamente pelo contorno dos seios dela, antes de chegar à alça mínima do vestido de seda e empurrá-la pelo ombro parcialmente desnudo. O tecido deslizou facilmente pela pele sedosa, a renda arranhando-a minimamente. Parte do vestido caiu, expondo agora totalmente os seios que antes eram vistos apenas através da transparência da vestimenta.

Arya engoliu em seco, sentindo novamente os olhos do homem analisá-la por inteiro. Seu coração batia fortemente dentro do peito. Os mamilos estavam rijos, apesar da temperatura agradável e um pouco elevada no aposento. Ela aguardou-o.

Logo os lábios de Jaqen estavam nos seus novamente, e agora Arya correspondia a tudo com mais facilidade e experiência, mesmo que ínfima. As línguas voltaram a se encontrar, os lábios mexendo-se de acordo com o que cada um desejava. Ela sentiu as mãos dele correrem pelos braços desnudos, chegando aos ombros e descendo vagarosamente até os seios, onde ele as fechou e apertou a carne que estava ali. Arya não conteve o gemido que saiu rouco de sua boca.

Um pequeno sorriso dançou nos lábios dele quando ele escutou-a gemer. Apertou um pouco mais, girando o polegar nos mamilos rijos. A respiração da garota começou a ficar mais difícil. A dele também.

Ele se separou dela novamente e Arya sentiu falta de sua aproximação e toque no mesmo momento.

- Levante-se.

Ele falou, as palavras não saindo como uma ordem, mas ainda firmes. Arya fez o que ele estava pedindo, e logo soube o motivo disso. O vestido desceu pelo seu corpo com facilidade, caindo em volta dos seus pés. Estava nua. Não completamente. Sua roupa de baixo ainda tampava o baixo ventre. Minimamente, já que era feita do mesmo tecido do vestido.

Ele voltou a puxá-la para cama, plantando os lábios no pescoço dela. A respiração dela ficou entrecortada quando ela sentiu a mão dele em seu colo, empurrando-a delicadamente para que ela se deitasse no colchão macio. Não objetou, e logo os lábios dele roçaram levemente onde sua mão esteve a segundos, plantando beijos brandos e calmos. Jaqen sugou um seio, passando a língua pelo mamilo e fazendo a garota se contorcer debaixo dele.

Ele desceu os lábios pelo corpo, sentindo o gosto da pele dela, a textura que tinha. Uma sedosidade que apenas uma pele intocada por um homem possuía. Chegou ao baixo ventre. Arya sentiu a língua dele passar entre seus lábios, os dentes roçando levemente o tecido que ainda cobria o seu sexo. Gemeu dessa vez um pouco mais alto, contorcendo-se mais à vontade no colchão.

As mãos dele foram em direção ao tecido que o atrapalhava e ele deslizou-o pelas pernas trêmulas e vacilantes dela. Deixou-a nua por completo, e voltou a tocá-la com a língua até a garota fechar as pernas em seus ombros. Ele impediu-a com as mãos.

Arya estava em êxtase, cada sensação que ele lhe proporcionava estava deixando-a louca. Sentia-se viva pela primeira vez em anos, uma vivacidade que ansiava em experimentar e que agora a envolvia de todas as formas, penetrando em seu escudo invisível, deixando-a vulnerável, mas satisfeita.

E de repente o toque dele a deixou novamente.

Ela permaneceu quieta como uma boa aprendiz, apenas escutando-o sair do colchão. O som do tecido grosseiro roçando a pele chegou aos ouvidos afiados dela. Ouviu-o jogar as peças de roupa no chão, uma a uma, para depois caminhar em direção à cama novamente, subindo no colchão e postando-se entre as pernas dela.

- Abra os olhos.

Ele pediu novamente e Arya atendeu-o. O dedo dele acariciou o sexo dela e Jaqen fechou os olhos dessa vez. Estava úmida, pronta para ele. O corpo delicado tremia um pouco, mas o brilho dos olhos revelava o quanto ela queria isso, e apenas observar aquele brilho e se dar conta de que tal ânsia era voltada para ele, fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado.

Porque não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas desde que colocara os olhos naquela garota com físico frágil e magro, mas de alma forte, perguntou-se como ela iria estar depois de alguns anos. Ansiava por ela, desejava-a.

- Uma garota deve falar ao se sentir desconfortável.

Arya não respondeu, e logo sentiu o membro duro dele em sua entrada. Respirou fundo ao sentir Jaqen invadi-la. Aquilo doía, parecia que ele estava rasgando-a por dentro. Machucava. Mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto para o lado, não querendo que ele fitasse o desespero que ela tinha certeza que seus olhos estavam demonstrando.

Ele penetrou-a até o final, sentindo a barreira ser rompida com facilidade. Ah... a doce sensação de tirar o bem mais precioso de uma mulher. Mas não era qualquer mulher que ele estava tocando. Era ela.

Arya respirava fundo, tentando manter a calma. Sentia-o pulsar dentro dela, e temia que aquela dor aguda continuasse.

- Uma garota sente dor.

- Continue.

Ela disse, demonstrando mais curiosidade do que realmente tinha. Jaqen fez o que ela mandou. Afastou os quadris e voltou a penetrá-la lentamente. Experimentou-a ainda mais úmida, sua lubrificação fazendo-o deslizar com mais facilidade. As pernas dela começaram a relaxar quando ela percebeu que a dor havia diminuído.

De repente Arya sentiu o peso do corpo dele em cima do seu. O abdômen forte encontrando a barriga delicada dela, o peito trabalhado pressionando os seios grandes. Os lábios dele plantaram beijos em seu pescoço no momento que ele estocou novamente, fazendo dessa vez um ponto de prazer encontrar o corpo dela.

Arya apenas o sentia, suas mãos apertando fortemente os braços fortes dele, enquanto suas pernas permaneciam abertas e ela permanecia totalmente vulnerável. Mas a dor havia passado minuto por minuto, e agora ela sentia-o deslizar para dentro dela com mais facilidade, o membro entrando em contato com o ponto sensível dela quando ele a invadia.

Era Jaqen que estava a tomando, era ele que havia arrancado sua virgindade, tornado-a mulher e agora a penetrava sem pudor, os lábios intercalando beijos eu sua boca e em seu pescoço. Arya relaxou os braços, jogando-os por cima dele e enlaçando-o em um abraço, sentindo os cabelos ondulados roçarem sua pele. Os cabelos que ela sabia serem vermelhos e brancos, mas infelizmente não conseguia vê-los.

Daria tudo para ver o corpo dele dançar sobre o seu, daria tudo para ver os músculos que ela sabia que ele possuía se contraírem quando ele a penetrava e gemia de forma baixa e rouca contra seu pescoço.

Mas ela não enxergava.

Então abusava do toque, correndo suas mãos por todo o corpo forte dele, sentindo cada linha que formava cada músculo, cada parte que pertencia a ele. O cheiro de damasco ficou mais forte, como se o homem estivesse a envolvendo de todas as maneiras. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e urgentes.

Arya sentiu aquela sensação eminente e peculiar que todas as mulheres e homens procuravam quando se deleitavam com o corpo um do outro. Começou em seu centro, o centro que ele tocava com o membro duro, e espalhou-se por todo o corpo, fazendo cada poro de sua pele se arrepiar. Sua boca se abriu e ela tombou a cabeça no travesseiro macio, gemendo audivelmente dessa vez o nome dele.

Sentiu-o enrijecer no momento que ele entrou pela última vez no corpo dela, soltando um gemido gutural, plantando sua semente ali e mordendo levemente o pescoço dela quando o ápice o invadiu.

As respirações estavam descompassadas. Ele se afastou dela, Arya conseguia sentir o peito dele deixá-la. Ele plantou um beijo no vale dos seios dela e logo depois mordiscou um.

- Uma garota possui o gosto ótimo.

Arya conteve um sorriso. Já estava de olhos fechados. O rosto foi percorrido por um rubor quase angelical, os cabelos longos estavam espalhados em torno do seu rosto. Jaqen pegou as duas mãos dela, fechando os dedos e entrelaçando-os com os da garota. Ele ainda permanecia dentro dela, pulsando ali, gritando a ela que ele era o dono de sua virgindade e sentindo o líquido de sua virgindade deixá-la e manchar o colchão. Não se importava com isso.

Porque a garota de muitos nomes agora era sua.

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Não ouvia nada. Nada de anormal. Apenas o crepitar da lareira à sua esquerda e o vento quase mínimo bater na janela de madeira do local. Sua respiração estava quase inaudível. Quase. Tentava permanecer calma, mesmo sabendo que estava lidando com alguém que poderia sumir a qualquer momento dali e ela nem mesmo saberia.

Sentiu alguém pegar no seu braço. Assustou-se, xingando algo baixinho e escutando agora o riso leve dele.

- Uma garota ainda permanece aérea.

Arya quase gritou. Seu corpo ainda estava mole devido ao contato físico com ele, suas pernas levemente trêmulas e algumas partes do seu corpo formigavam, as partes que ele havia percorrido com os lábios. É claro que sua atenção estava comprometida e ela não conseguia focá-la no que ele estava fazendo.

- Estou cansada.

Ela confessou, sentindo o olhar dele praticamente queimá-la.

- Uma garota precisa treinar.

Arya conteve-se para não revirar os olhos que estavam abertos. Havia os deixado assim porque Jaqen alegou que mesmo que ela não utilizasse sua visão, os homens ao seu redor não precisavam saber disso. Estavam ali há horas.

Ela realmente precisava treinar. Mas não ali, em um quarto com diversas almofadas felpudas e macias pelo chão de madeira escura. Ela tinha chutado um monte delas achando que era Jaqen, para depois descobrir que o homem estava do lado oposto do cômodo.

E então ele sumiu novamente. Nenhuma respiração, nem mesmo o ranger das tábuas de madeiras velhas do chão. Arya permaneceu quieta, sentindo o tapete caro por debaixo dos pés e tentando se lembrar de todos os ensinamentos de Syrio.

"_Olhe com os olhos."_

Arya não tinha mais olhos. Não podia realmente procurar Jaqen dentro daquele quarto, mas Syrio havia ensinado algo para ela, a captar qualquer sensação estranha à sua volta, e conseguir interpretá-la de forma que ela saísse ilesa. Jaqen parecia querer que ela se lembrasse de tais lições.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Concentrou-se novamente. Escutou algo no canto esquerdo do quarto e virou-se instintivamente. Mas o braço que pegou o seu ombro veio do lado oposto.

- Mas que merda!

A risada dele chegou aos seus ouvidos novamente e Arya começou a perder a paciência. Não queria mais treinar. Estava nua naquele quarto, e mesmo que soubesse que Jaqen ainda não iria tocá-la, se sentia vulnerável demais. Queria deitar, tomar uma taça de vinho ou comer algo. Jaqen parecia um gato silencioso dentro do quarto, apenas espreitando um pequeno passarinho enquanto o bichinho se alimentava achando que estava só.

Silêncio.

Ela odiava o silêncio. Parecia estar realmente cega quando não escutava nada. Arya se guiava pelos sons. Mas ela não estava pensando direito. Havia outro sentido que a garota usava e abusava quando queria algo. O olfato.

Concentrou-se novamente. Respirou fundo e captou um leve cheiro de damasco perto dela, como se pessoa tivesse se aproximado e logo a deixado. O lado direito permanecia com o cheiro da madeira queimando na lareira. Antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, e como se seu corpo estivesse fazendo os movimentos sem o consentimento dela, virou-se e conseguiu acertá-lo no rosto.

Jaqen não desistiu, tentou acertá-la, rondando-a, mas a garota o parou novamente com o braço. Isso ocorreu diversas vezes depois. Ele sorriu.

- Uma garota começa a aprender.

- É o seu cheiro.

Ela sabia que aquilo não tinha sido muito inteligente. Dizer ao inimigo o que estava o deixando vulnerável não era uma estratégia muito boa, mas ela tentou formular uma desculpa, pensando que aquilo era um treino e não um combate real. Jaqen franziu o cenho.

- Não tenho cheiro.

Ele estava se afastado dela, observando-a parada no meio do quarto, diversas almofadas a sua volta, o corpo nu sendo iluminado parcialmente pela luz do fogo da lareira. Os cabelos estavam jogados pelos ombros, cobrindo os seios que subiam e desciam compassadamente devido à respiração calma.

Ela deu dois passos à frente. Sentia o cheiro dele, e agora, mais concentrada e ao mesmo tempo relaxada, sentia até mesmo a presença daquele homem. Como se Jaqen fosse um imã natural ao corpo dela. Ela postou-se em frente a ele, escutando a respiração agora ruidosa dele. Ficou na ponta dos pés e o nariz roçou levemente a pele do ombro dele, correndo até o pescoço. Ela inalou aquele aroma gostoso de damasco, misturado ao suor masculino.

- Sim, você tem um cheiro.

Jaqen não entendia muito como aquilo havia ocorrido, mas o corpo dela agora estava tão perto e tão acessível. Ela não parecia mais concentrada, nem mesmo parecia se lembrar de que estavam treinando golpes há minutos. Sorriu maldosamente e subiu o braço, mas Arya segurou o pulso forte dele no mesmo momento.

- Chega.

- E o que te faz pensar que pode dar ordens?

Jaqen perguntou. Arya não havia se machucado. Os golpes eram apenas toques leves, mas ela tinha consciência de que se o homem fosse alguém do outro lado do mar, seriam golpes fortes e com intuito de tirar sangue. Mas ela sentiu que ele parecia um pouco afetado, como se ela tivesse capturado uma fraqueza dele ao mesmo tempo em que capturara o cheiro. Sorriu.

- Os homens que enfrenta não o veem e nem sentem sua aproximação, não é? Mas eu posso fazer isso sem os olhos. Porque meu olfato é mais poderoso do que o deles.

Ele não gostou daquilo. Era praticamente impossível uma garota cega conseguir prever seus movimentos. Principalmente para ele, um assassino sem rosto. Aquilo era quase inadmissível. Jaqen levantou o outro braço, mas Arya pegou o pulso dele novamente.

Ele tentou acertá-la, mas agora ela conseguia impedi-lo de diversas formas. Ela era rápida, seus movimentos eram suaves e precisos, ela se esquivava de cada movimento dele como se fosse o ar. E ela estava nua. Jaqen começou a perder a paciência, algo especialmente raro para ele.

Pararam por alguns segundos. Ela estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido por minutos. A respiração dele ainda era tranquila. Arya se aproximou dele novamente, inalando o aroma de damasco. Suas mãos espalmaram no peito dele, sentindo ali o suor deixando a pele úmida. Ele estava sem o gibão. Ela começou a descer as mãos, afagando cada curva delineada naquele corpo, cada músculo presente. Sabia que havia adquirido um novo vício. O de Jaqen. Do seu cheiro, do seu corpo.

Chegou às calças de lã. O corpo dele estremeceu.

- De que cor são suas calças?

Ele começou a andar, obrigando-a a dar passos para trás.

- Pretas.

Ela sorriu. Ele continuou a andar, pegando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para ele no momento em que se sentava na cama. Arya caiu em seu colo, sentindo-o duro no mesmo momento. Ela respirou fundo, seu coração começando a se acelerar pela expectativa. Ele deitou-se na cama grande, puxando os pulsos dela. Ela espalmou as mãos no peito largo e forte. Correu as mãos ali novamente, sentindo algumas cicatrizes, marcas de batalha que qualquer homem que havia participado de muitas teria. Ela gostava de cicatrizes. Gendry tinha algumas, mas não eram nem de longe grandes iguais às de Jaqen.

- Onde arranjou isso?

Perguntou, visivelmente curiosa. Jaqen respirou fundo.

- Pela vida. Não posso mudar o corpo todo.

Por isso ela agradecia. Gostava do corpo dele. Gostava da sensação de tê-lo por perto, do calor que ele emanava, do seu cheiro e de como seus músculos ficavam mais aparentes quando ele involuntariamente os contraía ao senti-la descobri-lo com as mãos.

Arya se aproximou dele, beijando levemente a cicatriz que ficava perto da barriga. A respiração de Jaqen se alterou um pouco. O gosto dele era bom também. Gosto de pele. Gosto de homem. Um gosto natural que parecia deixá-la selvagem, como se acionasse todos os instintos primitivos do sexo dela. Um gosto que a chamava.

Ele estava se livrando das calças de lã quando ela subiu os lábios, experimentando agora a pele do pescoço dele, o cheiro dos cabelos. Arya beijou o queixo dele, sentindo a pele áspera por causa da barba mal feita. E quando ela vacilou, perguntando-se mentalmente se poderia beijá-lo ou se teria que esperar uma reação da parte dele, já que era _ela_ o objeto ali, sentiu as mãos fortes lhe apertarem as coxas com ganância e possessão.

- Uma garota pode desfrutar de Jaqen.

O hálito quente dele bateu no rosto dela antes de Arya o beijar. Um beijo tímido, quase inocente. Mas a partir do momento em que ela tocou os lábios dele, Jaqen retomou o controle. Abriu-os para que ela fizesse o mesmo, invadindo a boca dela com a língua e fazendo-a gemer. As mãos masculinas deslizaram pelas pernas, passando pela barriga até chegar ao baixo ventre, e com apenas dois dedos ele a tocou.

O fogo começou a tomar posse do corpo dela novamente. Aquele fogo estranho que a dominara na última vez em que aquilo havia ocorrido. Algo que ela estava descobrindo, e começava a acreditar que seria sempre assim quando ele a tocasse.

E de repente veio um sentimento ruim, tristeza. Arya separou os lábios dos dele e virou minimamente o rosto. Jaqen percebeu a reação dela e parou no mesmo momento de tocá-la, colocando as mãos na cintura fina e delicada. A pele dela era sedosa em cada parte do corpo, como se a garota tivesse se banhado em mel e flores antes de ter entrado no quarto.

- Uma garota está triste.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto dele ali. Aquilo a deixou pior. Respirou fundo, tentando sair dali, mas Jaqen apertou a cintura dela, impedindo-a. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Penso em quando for embora, qual homem me tocará assim como me toca.

Ele permaneceu quieto, o que fez com que Arya piorasse. Não queria pensar naquilo. Sabia que estava entrando para uma vida diferente, uma vida em que seria apenas um objeto de prazer para homens necessitados por calor feminino. Ela não seria tocada da forma que foi quando Jaqen a tocou. O homem que estaria entre suas pernas não seria ele, nem ao menos bonito igual a ele. E não seria cuidadoso. Ele se remexeu um pouco.

- Arya, você não vai mais precisar pensar nisso.

Ouvir o nome dela pela primeira vez saindo dos lábios dele fez o corpo dela tremer ligeiramente. Fez com que ela se lembrasse da sua verdadeira identidade, de que era Arya da casa Stark, e não uma garota sem nome. Poderia ser uma cortesã, mas no fundo, dentro da camada invisível que ela sustentava, sempre seria Arya. E ele parecia tão direto quando dizia seu nome... tão convicto.

- Não entendi.

As mãos dele recomeçaram a acariciar as coxas dela.

- Acha que a Senhora Velada aceitou meu pedido tão rápido por qual motivo? Eu ofereci uma quantia muito grande de dragões de ouro. E não só dragões de ouro...

Arya não queria saber o que Jaqen havia oferecido para a mulher. A última vez que o homem havia pagado algo para ela, foi matando três pessoas sem ao menos perguntar o motivo. As mãos deles caminharam para a barriga e desceram novamente, recomeçando a tocá-la entre as pernas. Ela travou o maxilar, sentindo o seu corpo arrepiar-se.

- Eu não comprei apenas a sua virgindade.

O coração dela se acelerou com as palavras dele. Ela abriu a boca, balbuciando algo incoerente. Jaqen sentiu-a ficar úmida novamente. Puxou-a mais um pouco pela cintura, fazendo-a sentir o membro dele.

- Eu comprei você, Arya. Você inteira. Você é minha agora. Fiz isso para te dar sua liberdade.

Se qualquer homem falasse isso com ela, Arya estaria em lágrimas. Mas não com ele. Com ele, ela sentiu uma sensação que não sentia há tempos. Liberdade. Liberdade para ser quem ela era, para não ficar à mercê de homens vis e mulheres interesseiras. Ela sentiu que poderia ser Arya Stark novamente.

- Um homem vai ensinar à garota tudo o que ela busca aprender. Ensinarei a garota a ser invisível.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, um beijo voraz e possessivo, como se ele estivesse demonstrando a ela que ele realmente era dono dela agora. Arya sabia que sua liberdade não era uma liberdade completa. Não. Ela ainda ficaria sob os cuidados de Jaqen até ela conseguir o que mais queria: o dom de matar sem ser pega.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade, já não proporcionando mais nenhuma dor a ela, talvez uma sensação estranha e gostosa de senti-lo por inteiro e estar sobre ele, fazendo com que a penetração fosse mais profunda. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, as mãos de Jaqen a apertaram com mais força.

Arya se distanciou, ficando ereta, os olhos fechados como de costume. Podia senti-lo fitá-la, como se as orbes azuis fossem chamas que ele direcionava a ela. As mãos de Jaqen começaram a guiá-la gentilmente pela cintura, fazendo-a movimentar os quadris inexperientes de acordo com o que ele queria. Ela sentiu-o melhor ao deixar-se ser guiada. Mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo os longos cabelos selvagens e castanhos quase baterem nas pernas de Jaqen.

Ele observava tudo com atenção, fascinado pela garota que agora estava sobre ele. Arya era de longe a mulher mais interessante que Jaqen havia tomado. Alguém que possuía uma força interior e que direcionava tal força em tudo o que fazia, mesmo que tal direcionamento fosse inconsciente. Isso ele chamava de dom, um dom que ele agora comprara e que iria refiná-lo até que ela conseguisse seus objetivos.

Pensar que agora ela era sua, fez com que o corpo dele fosse percorrido por uma sensação diferente. Ela era agora sua pupila, alguém que ele iria proteger e encaminhar. Mas Jaqen não queria apenas isso dela. Não. Ele a queria por inteiro. Queria que Arya fosse sua companheira também, mesmo que para alguém como ele, ter uma pessoa o acompanhando era quase impossível.

Ele soltou as mãos dos quadris dela, deixando-a livre para guiar o seu próprio corpo de acordo com que ele pedia. Arya estacou ao sentir as mãos dele a deixarem, mas logo retomou os movimentos, primeiro com timidez, mas depois se entregando ao instinto que a pessoa naturalmente possuía.

Os lábios dela se entreabriam quando o corpo começou a querer mais dele. Jaqen levantou-se, abraçando-a e pegando os cabelos dela, enquanto seus movimentos juntavam-se aos dela. As respirações estavam descompassadas, o cheiro dele estava por toda parte, ela conseguia sentir as mãos calejadas correndo livremente pelas costas de forma dominadora e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa.

O véu negro já era algo comum para ela, mas Arya conseguiu enxergar um pequeno ponto de luz na sua frente. Ela sabia que aquilo era mais sua consciência do que sua visão. Mas não se importava, porque ele fez com que ela saísse da escuridão mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo. Contraiu-se completamente, mordendo o ombro forte dele e sentindo o gosto salgado do suor do homem no mesmo momento em que chegava ao ápice dos sentimentos.

Jaqen a abraçou quando se derramou dentro dela segundos depois, apertando-a entre os braços como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento. Sabia que aquilo era impossível. Mas não a queria longe.

Não mais.

* * *

Ela permanecia quieta, apenas sentindo o cheiro característico de maresia entrar em seu nariz enquanto o vento forte batia em seu rosto. O sal da água do mar parecia vir junto, deixando seus cabelos presos em uma trança mais espessos. Mas ela não se importava muito com isso. Estava livre. Livre de Bravos e do fantasma de seu passado que a perseguira desde que ela colocara os pés naquela terra.

Respirou fundo, colocando suas mãos na madeira que circulava o grande navio em que estava. Sentia-a úmida, sentia o navio balançar suavemente enquanto cortava o mar, escutava o som das ondas grandes batendo no casco, os homens gritando ordens, o barulho das cordas quando as velas eram içadas. Adorava tudo aquilo.

Suas roupas estavam em um baú. Os diversos vestidos que Sombra de Lua havia lhe dado de presente. Arya não iria usá-los. Ou iria? Não sabia ao certo seu futuro, mas sabia que se sentia muito mais à vontade com as calças de lã que vestia, as botas de cano alto, a blusa folgada e Agulha atada às ancas.

Mas tinha consciência de que não era mais a criança pequena a ranzinza que havia chegado a Bravos anos atrás. Era uma mulher. Uma mulher que preenchia com os seios fartos a blusa que vestia, deixando o grande decote convidativo para qualquer homem a bordo. Uma mulher que fazia qualquer roupa masculina ficar curvilínea com as formas do seu corpo. Uma mulher que ao andar, fazia as botas parecerem graciosas e a trança balançar levemente em suas costas, hipnotizando todos.

Uma mulher que sabia o que queria, e que mesmo não possuindo mais visão, agora possuía uma sede de vingança que ultrapassava qualquer dom que os olhos poderiam voltar a lhe dar.

Jaqen adorava essa parte em Arya, mas estava tendo alguns problemas com a atenção exacerbada que a garota estava criando dentro daquele navio.

Sorriu, sentindo o leve cheiro de damasco se aproximando junto com o cheiro da maresia. As mãos fortes dele encontraram os ombros dela, acariciando-os um pouco até que os braços dele enlaçaram-na. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando levemente o pescoço de Arya.

- Está pronta?

- Eu nasci pronta para isso.

Jaqen sorriu, não querendo contestá-la. Nem poderia. Ela falava a verdade. Seus braços a apertaram mais um pouco. Ainda estava lidando com esse sentimento de possessão que sempre o acompanhava agora que ela estava sempre por perto. Aquilo era novo para ele. Não gostava de demonstrações de afeto em público, mas agora, no crepúsculo, o convés do navio estava vazio.

- Você se lembra de todos?

Arya engoliu em seco, respirando fundo novamente. Os braços de Jaqen a deixavam com uma sensação prazerosa de proteção. Ele agora era seu mestre, e parecia que Syrio havia enviado aquele homem para ela, como se Jaqen fosse seu destino. Alguém que iria lhe proteger de todos, ensinando-a tudo o que ela queria e ajudando-a a percorrer o caminho que o seu antigo mestre da dança havia a iniciado.

- Sor Gregor, Dunsen, Raff, o Querido, Sor Ilyn, Sor Meryn, Rainha Cersei.

Um sorriso jocoso percorreu os lábios de Jaqen e ele depositou um beijo no ombro da garota antes de murmurar.

- _Valar Morghulis._

_- Valar Dohaeris._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** É isso! Obrigada a todos que leram a fanfic e deixaram seus comentários. Minha próxima fic de ISOIAF será uma long com (pasmem!) Stannis e Sansa. Se você se interessa por esse ship, é só me colocar em alerta. Até a próxima!


End file.
